


Don't Leave Me Now

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [29]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, No Drunk Driving, Romance, drinking and driving, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du und Tom kommt von einer Neujahrsparty nach Hause, als deine Welt sich auf den Kopf stellt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Leave Me Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078740) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name

Es war der Neujahrsmorgen. Du hattest den Abend auf der Party mit Tom und einigen seiner Freunde, zu welchen auch Leute wie Benedict und seine liebliche Verlobte Sophie Hunter, Martin Freeman, Amanda Abbington und einige andere zählten verbracht. Tom hatte getrunken, und du nicht, also musstest du fahren. Nicht, dass es dich wirklich kümmerte. Du wolltest nur in einem Stück zu hause ankommen. Und es war auch nicht so, dass Tom sturzbetrunken war, nur ein wenig beschwipst.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte Tom im Auto. Du sahst zu ihm hinüber und lächeltest. Du griffst nach seiner Hand.

„Du musst mich sehr lieben, wenn du mich deinen Jaguar fahren lässt“, scherztest du. Er lachte.

„Nun, du musst es später waschen lassen“, sagte er. Du lächeltest und stopptest an einer roten Ampel.

„Warte bis es wärmer ist. Ich werde einen Bikini tragen, und es selbst waschen“, scherztest du. Tom starrte dich an, seine Augen getränkt mit Lust.

„Wirklich?“ Du lachtest nur, und fuhrst weiter, als die Ampel auf grün wechselte.

Und das war der Moment, in dem deine Welt sich drehte.

Jemand anderes hatte diese Nacht getrunken, und entschieden, nach Hause zu fahren. Sie hatten ihre rote Ampel ignoriert und schlugen mit aller Wucht gegen deine Seite. Dein Auto drehte sich und blieb schließlich liegen, das andere Auto, welches euch getroffen hatte nur wenige Fuß entfernt. Die Sirenen tönten schon, weil irgendwer die Polizei gerufen hatte. Einer der Leute, die gelaufen waren, statt sich in ein Auto zu setzen. Der Fahrer und sein Begleiter, beide bis auf ein paar Schrammen relativ unverletzt, stolperte von dem Auto weg.

„Shit“, kam es von dem Fahrer. „Die kamen aus dem Nichts.“

„Ich habe dir gesagt, das rot war“, sagte sein Freund.

„Sind sie tot?“, fragte der Fahrer als er in das Auto spähte. Du und Tom waren beide bewusstlos, aber du warst mit wesentlich mehr Blut bedeckt, als er es war. Sein Handgelenk war offensichtlich gebrochen, denn es lag in einem ungesunden Winkel verdreht da. „Verdammte Scheiße, das ist dieser Typ aus dem Film.“

„Welchem Film?“

„Ähm … Avengers glaube ich.“ In diesem Moment tauchte die Ambulanz auf, und sich um euch zu kümmern, und der Mann konnte nicht weggebracht werden, bevor die Polizei zu ihm kam. Du und Tom wurden ins Krankenhaus gefahren, aber einer von euch hatte einen größeren Kampf vor sich, als der andere.

…

Tom wachte zwei Tage später auf, verärgert und verwirrt. Er stöhnte, als er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, und augenblicklich war sein Bett umrundet von seiner Mutter, seinem Vater, seinen Schwestern und Ben. Er beobachtete sie, versuchte herauszufinden, was hier passierte. Dann sa er die IV in seinem Arm und den hellblauen Gips an seinem Handgelenk.

„Oh mein Baby!“, rief Diana aus, drückte ihren Sohn, wo sie konnte. „Wir kamen sobald wir es gehört haben!“

„Gehört?“, fragte er schwach, seine Kehle tat weh. „Was gehört? Was ist passiert?“

„Du hattest einen Autoufall,“ erklärte James. „Irgendein Betrunkener, ist in euch hineingefahren.“ In diesem Moment begann alles zu Tom zurückzukommen, nur dass er bemerkte, dass er nicht gefahren war. Du warst das gewesen.

„Wo ist Y/N?“ fragte Tom. Emma, Sarah, Diana, James und Ben tauchten Blicke aus. „Ich weiß, dass sie letzte Nacht gefahren ist. Wo ist sie?“ Ben seufzte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl an Toms Bett.

„Ich fürchte, dass Y/N auf der Intensivstation ist“, sagte Ben. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher über das, was der Doktor alles gesagt hat, aber sie hatte massive Verletzungen, weil das Auto von ihrer Seite aus getroffen wurde.“ Tom erbleichte.

„U-und?“, fragte Tom, der schnell in der Lage war zu erkennen, dass Ben noch mehr zu sagen hatte. Ben seufzte.

„Und … es sieht nicht gut aus“, sagte Ben. „Es tut mir so leid, Tom.“

Tom sah von seinem Freund weg. Hatte er gerade gesagt, dass Y/N, die Liebe seines Lebens, es nicht schaffen würde? Das Mädchen, dem er um Mitternacht vor den ganzen Partygästen einen Antrag gemacht hatte, würde die Hochzeit nicht mehr erleben? Tom setzte sich auf.

„Tom, Honey, du musst dich ausruhen“, sagte Diana. Tom schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Bring mich zu ihr. Jetzt“, sagte Tom. Als niemand sich bewegte, knurrte Tom leise. „Entweder jemand wird mir jetzt einen Rollstuhl bringen und mich zu ihr fahren, oder ich werde diese verdammte IV-Spritze aus meinem Arm reißen und selbst gehen. Eure Entscheidung.“ James seufzte und holte den Rollstuhl. Vorsichtig setzte Tom sich hinein und ließ sich von Ben zur Intensivstation schieben.

„Da ist sie“, flüsterte Ben. Mit der Erlaubnis der Krankenschwester schob Ben Tom in deinen Raum. Tom schnappte nach Luft, als er es sah. Prellungen übersäten deinen Körper. Du hattest Schnitte von fliegendem Glas, die möglicherweise Narben hinterlassen würden. Dein rechtes Auge war zugeschwollen. Tom starrte dich an.

„Y/N …“, flüsterte Tom. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte sanft deinen Arm. Als du dich nicht bewegtest, füllten Tränen seine Augen. „Bitte nicht.“

„Entschuldige, dass ich dir das gezeigt habe“, sagte Ben. „Wir sollten vermutlich zurück gehen. Du brauchst deine Ruhe.“

„Nein“, sage Tom. „Ich werde sie nicht alleine lassen.“

„Tom …“

„Ich sagte nein“, gab Tom von sich. „Sie wird mich nicht verlassen. Also werde ich sie auch nicht verlassen.“

…

Tom wurde aus dem Krankenhaus verlasen, aber er ging nicht weit. Er blieb in deinem Raum, las die vor uns sprach mit dir, flehte dich an aufzuwachen und war einfach nur bei dir. Das Personal bemerkte bald eine Veränderung in deiner Gesundheit, umso mehr er bei dir war, und bald wurdest du in einen normalen Raum verschoben, weil deine Verfassung nicht länger kritisch war.

…

Es waren einige Wochen vergangen, seit diesem Autounfall. Tom sah sich gerade in deinem Zimmer sie News an, als du aufwachtest und stöhntest. Sofort nahm Tom eines dieser kleinen Geräusche von dir auf, und war innerhalb eines Herzschlages an deiner Seite.

„Y/N, ich bin's“, sagte Tom. „Ich bin genau hier.“ Du lächeltest anfangs schwach, doch dann erinnertest du dich daran was passiert war, und du begannst zu weinen. „Oh, Darling, bitte weine nicht. Hast du schmerzen?“ Du schütteltest den Kopf. „Was stimmt nicht?“

„Ich habe dein Auto kaputt gemacht“, flüstertest du. Tom sah dich überrascht an. Da warst du, lagst in einem Krankenhausbett mit einer IV-Spritze im Arm und mindestens 50% deines Körpers verletzt, und alles was dich kümmerte war der Fakt, dass das Auto zerstört wurde. Tom hielt deine Hand.

„Das Auto ist nicht wichtig“, sagte er. „Nicht im geringsten. Du bist viel wichtiger. Und alles was mir wichtig ist ist, dass du an einem Stück bist. Ich kann den Rest meines Lebens Taxi fahren, solange es dir nur gut geht.“

„Tom …“

„Schhh“, meinte er und küsste sanft deine Wange. „Das Auto kann ich reparieren. Ich kann es ersetzen. Aber ich kann dich nicht ersetzen. Und du bedeutest mir mehr, als jedes Auto es jemals könnte.“ Tränen strömten über beide eurer Gesichter, aber in diesem Moment interessierte es keinen von euch. Denn schließlich ging es euch beiden gut. Ihr beide wart am Leben. Und ihr hattet den jeweils anderen. Das war alles, was ihr brauchtet.


End file.
